narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Heian
Heian (平安, peace; tranquility) is a former shinobi of Kirigakure as she was deemed a traitor for his attempted assassination of the Mizukage. She is a member of the Jashin Cult, utilizing a technique she calls Jitome. During her time in the Hidden Mist, she was known by his moniker Heian of the Faded Light. Appearance Quite tall, Heian has faded pink eyes and blond hair worn up in a bun. Not wearing a shirt, her chest is wrapped in white bandage. From her abdomen down she wears black tights, eventually meeting two her high neck ninja sandals. Over this she wears a white hayori with a black flower design on the back neck. Her right arm is wrapped in bandage, along with her left leg. She wears her former Village's headband on her right arm, with a scratch through the middle. Her most valuable item, is a small necklace that sits around her neck. It is a valuable necklace, said to be worth 100 men's weight in gold. Personality As a Jashinist, has pledged her loyalty to the almighty lord Jashin. She considers herself a messenger of Jashin, preaching his word to the slums of the world rallying people to follow him in his path of chaos and destruction. Despite being a follower of Jashin, she doesn't come off as a murder loving psychopath or a religion hungry acolyte but simply a Messenger. She normally keeps calm, only reaching the point of Mental Instability when she activates Jitome. As a preacher of Jashin, she carries with her something playfully deemed the "Unholy Book" which when she reads from engages in unique techniques. Before finding the path of Jashin, Heian had worked as an aid to the Mizukage. Reaching the rank of Jonin, she came off as a happy and cheerful young kunoichi who simply wanted to make a living. It wasn't till an Unnamed Jashin Preacher made his ways into the village and tainted her forever. After her joining of the Jashin Cult, Heian has proved to have gained a "second personality". This second personality appears when a battle is intense, and Heian's own blood is drawn. Turned on by this, she will become mentally unstable and quite insane. She has shown to slaughter anyone in this form, using her unique Curse Technique to its limits. Abilities Jitome A unique Dojutsu spiritually implanted into her by an old Jashin preacher that is a classified Curse Technique. Granting Heian the ability to see chakra, the Jitome distinguishes chakra by color and expression. One who is enraged has a different chakra signature compared to one who is calm. This is however one of the minor abilities of Jitome, in contrast to its main ability. By making contact with a target, Heian can read their body for everything about them biologically. She can read them over for diseases, illnesses, any type of drug or deformity inside their body, etc. Lightning Release Skilled in the art of Lightning Release, Heian has shown great proficiency in this art. Her primary element, she has shown to utilize many unique techniques. Her natural talent with Lightning Release eventually lead to her creating the original technique known as Lightning Charged Seal, which essentially allows her to discharge her lighting chakra into her target disrupting their own chakra flow. Her ability to read through her targets biological information along with her ability to discharge lightning release chakra into her opponents allows Heian to paralyze her targets and cause their muscles to tighten/loosen. She has also shown to utilize the ability to channel the Lightning Element chakra through her small arms such as kunai and shuriken enhancing their abilities. Behind the Scenes *Her name Heian, comes from the Heian period; a period of Japan ranging from 794 to 1185. Her name also is derived from the word "tranquility" which reflects the calm nature of her personality. *Originally set to be a male character, I found that the picture above was awesome so Heian became a woman.